Daddy's Little Stark
by Maxim.of
Summary: After Maya dies Tony is shocked to find out she has a daughter product of that night 17 years ago. Alone and with no one else to go to, Victoria moves in with who she finds out is her biological father, Tony Stark. How will the world react to the newly discovered Stark?
1. Chapter 1

_In this story the night Tony and Maya were together happened 19 years ago, not 13 like in the original plot. Victoria is 19 in the beginning of the story._

_I do not own iron man/the avengers, only the characters I made up for this story._

As I held Pepper in my arms she looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes, "You did it, you fixed me." she said with a grin on her pale face.

I couldn't help but smile right back at her. I was glad I could finally touch her without flinching back at the ridiculously high body temperature. My Pepper was fixed, it was about damn time the cloudy skies turned back to normal.

I leaned in and gave her a slow, but passionate kiss. Man, even though she was back to normal she was still flaming hot to me. She pressed her palm on my chest and pulled away, her eyes locked on mine.

"Do you love me, Tony?' I let slip an airy laugh. "Of course I love you Peps, you're mine and I'm yours, all yours." She started to blush and a grin grew on her face. "You make me the happiest woman alive."

*ding*

The elevator's doors opened to reveal the top floor of the Stark Tower. Since my mansion back in Malibu got blown away, we moved back to New York.

"Stark, I've been waiting for you."

Startled, I quickly turned my head looking for the owner of the familiar voice. "Agent Hill, I wasn't expecting you here." I said as I spotted her sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Stark, we need to talk ..." Maria quickly glanced at Pepper, "alone."

I looked back at Pepper and nodded for her to leave, I could tell she was worried but she headed back into the elevator anyways. Maria waited for the doors to close before she picked up a black folder from the counter and hopped off the stool.

I have to admit, I was a little worried myself. S.H.I.E.L.D. usually contacts me electronically unless it is urgent, then Fury sends one of his most trusted agents.

"Tony.." she started walking towards the couch and I followed right behind. "You might want to sit down for this." she said and she sat down opening the folder. I sat down on a couch beside her and leaned in to get a glimpse of the contents of the mysterious folder. She sat the folder wide open on the glass table in front of us. The folder was filled with documents and pictures of a beautiful young looking girl, black hair, brown eyes, and a beautiful bright smile. I picked up the photographs to get a better look at this girl, she couldn't be over 18.

"Who is this?

Maria Hill's POV

Tony eyed the photographs carefully, ignoring the rest of the documents in front of him. I leaned forward and grabbed a document from the folder laying on the desk.

"Stark, this is Victoria... Victoria Hansen." Tony's eyes shot up almost immediately.

"Hansen? As in Maya Hansen?" He asked as he examined the photographs attentively.

"Yes, Stark... this girl is Maya's daughter."

Tony's POV

I hadn't seen Maya since that night 17 years ago, well of course up until she showed up at my door back in Malibu. I had no idea she had a daughter, she never mentioned her.

"Hmm, poor girl. I'm guessing the father takes care of her now that Maya is gone? Either way," I sat back down the pictures on the glass table. "How does this concern me in any way?"

Maria looked up at me, she leaned in and handed me a birth certificate.

"Stark, Victoria is your daughter."

_Sorry for the short chapter. The chapters get longer, I promise. ^-^ This is my first fan-fiction so if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave a review. I will be updating as fast as I can,_

_Please review, reviews make my world go round. c_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, thank you so much the reviews!**

**Jesse: Thank you. I will stark making the chapters longer and get Tony more in character in the next couple of chapters.**

**LaughingLadybug: I'll keep that in mind. I'm not very experienced with writing and I am aware I still need a lot of improvement.**

* * *

Stark froze as those last words slipped out of my mouth. The color rushed out of his face and his breathing starting getting heavier. "Tony?' I waved my hand over his face "Tony are you alright?" he didn't answer. After a few minutes he snapped out of his trance. "M-My what?" he stuttered. I pointed at the paper in his hands. He looked down and brought it up to his face. "I know this is a big surprise, hell I was shocked when I found out as well, but this is your reality now Stark. Fury and I searched for relatives that could take her in, unfortunately nobody wanted to take the responsibility." By now Tony was shaking and his color was even paler. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he slowly looked up.

**T****ony's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears, a daughter? I had a daughter? Why didn't I know of this? Why did Maya kept her a secret? Why didn't she asked for my help? Questions flooded my mind and I could hardly breath in the cool air in the room. "Where is she? I need to meet her, d-does she know about me? does she hate me? is she he-" I was cut off by Maria. "Stark you need to calm down! Jarvis? Get Tony a glass of water, now."

"Coming right up Miss Hill." answered Jarvis. A glass of cool water rose in the glass table in front of us. Maria handed me the glass and I slowly gulped it down. "Maria.." I set back down the glass on the table and took a deep breath. "I need answers... and I need them now." She sighed loudly, took her hand back and finally nodded letting me continue talking. "Does she know about me? My voice was raspy and low, I could feel my heart pumping rapidly. Maria smiled and gave me a comforting look. "Yes, Stark. She knows about you. She was equally shocked when Barton told her the news. She is on her way to New York right now." She grasped my arm and gave a reassuring squeeze. "She's trilled to meet you."

The smile on Maria's face got contagious and before I knew it I was smiling like a dork. I shot up from my seat and started walking towards the windows, glancing over New York's beautiful skyline. I felt Maria get up and walk after me. She saw my smile reflected on the glass as I searched the sky for any incoming plane. I tried to speak but words refused to come out, I was truly speechless. Maria noticed this and patted me on the back. "Jarvis, keep an eye on this one will ya?" she joked. Her phone rang and she quickly picked up.

I could hear Fury's voice on the other end of the line. "I'm on my way." she hung up and headed towards the elevator. "W-What, you're leaving?!" I said while running towards her. "Stark, Fury needs me." she pointed at the folder on the desk. "Everything you need to know is there, now If you'll excuse me I have to go." she pressed the button and shortly after the familiar *_ding*_ rang. "Shower, shave, and stay away from alcohol, Barton will be waiting with her at the JFK airport at 9AM, don't bail." Before I could protest she hoped into the elevator and the doors closed on my face.

* * *

_*ding*_ The elevator's doors open to reveal Pepper, she walked over to the couch where I was laying on. "Tony, you've been in here for hours. What did Maria had to say? Does _S.H.I.E.L.D._ need you for another mission? Because if they do I swear to God I'm staying over at my mom's it is too much stre-" I stopped her before she could continue. I love it when she rambles on like that, it's sexy. Anyways back to Victoria here, how was I going to drop the bomb on Pepper? I was terrified of her reaction, I'm too much to handle already I doubt she'll put up with another Stark.

"Tony? What's wrong?" I looked up at her with worried eyes. "Peps, I need to tell you something important." I sat up and tapped on the seat next to me. She sat down and looked into my eyes. "You're scaring me, spit it out Tony."

I reached out for her hand but she pulled away. "Pepper.." My breathing started getting heavier and I could feel myself starting to sweat. "Remember Maya? Well, of course you do I mean you had just meet her and you two spend some time together after the attack and-" Pepper grasped my arm. "Tony! Just get to the point already!" She was pissed by now, her blue eyes filled with desperation. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"17 years ago at a New Year's party we hooked up..." My eyes opened slowly and I looked into her deep blue eyes. "Pepper, oh dear God how do I say this.. She got knocked up on that night. The result of that careless one night stand was a little girl named Victoria." Pepper eyes were wide open, she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Her breathing got louder, she looked away trying to understand what she had just heard. " I never even knew about her, Maya made sure I didn't find out about her, and her about me."

Pepper was silent for a few minutes, I started worrying even more. "Please say something I can't handle this silence." She slowly turned her head and looked straight at me, her skin even paler than normal. "I- I don't know what to say."

I pulled her in for a hug and wrapped my arms around her. "You don't have to say anything. I know I'm already hard enough to handle," I pulled away.. "and if you want to leave then I understand." My voice lower than usual, almost as if it didn't want to be heard. After what seemed like an eternity Pepper finally spoke up.

"Tony, I'm not gonna lie. I'm not thrilled about the news but I would never leave you. After all we've been through I couldn't possibly live without you." A smile crept into my face. What did I do to deserve this woman?

I explained everything as Pepper and I looked through the folder.

After a good 2 hours Pepper turned her head to face me and started laughing. I looked right back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She laughed even more. "Now I'm definitely not getting any sleep."

**Victoria's POV**

I looked out the plane's window and contemplated the view. I had never been on a plane before, the idea of being miles high sent chills down my spine. But what was really freaking me out was what would happen after the landing. In just a couple of hours I would meet him, the man the world seemed to revolve around. A part of me was excited but the other was terrified.

"What if he's not what I expect him to be? Even worst, what if I'm not what he expects?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them._

_I made a few modifications to chapter 2, instead of Clint Barton bringing her to the Stark Tower, Tony is suppose to greet her at the airport. Also I realized Tony was a little out of character, I'm bringing back good old Tony in this chapter. Don't get fooled, people aren't always what they seem. ;)_

_I'm very sorry for the delay! I've been super distracted lately and I had technical difficulties with my computer. I promise to post chapter 4 soon!_

_Now, for chapter 3!_

* * *

The plane had landed 30 minutes ago, and of course, Tony Stark was late. A mean looking man with an eye patch had lead us to the "VIP" zone of the airport to wait. He introduced himself as Nick Fury, I've heard my mom talk about him before. I think he's the tamer of the untamable , aka the avengers.

"Great, more waiting, nothing better I could imagine myself doing right now." You could almost taste the sarcasm in my tone. Nick Fury let out and airy laugh and elbowed Clint who was sitting by him. "She has the attitude of Stark." I heard him whisper to Clint. I glanced over at them and showed off my famous death stare. Clint raised his eyebrow and smirked. "She's definitely related to him."

15 minutes passed by and I was dozing off already. I let out a groan before pushing myself off the couch and grabbing my slouched backpack. I started walking towards the Starbucks across the lounge but before I got near I heard Mr. Fury speak up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting some coffee, would you two like some?" Both of them shoke their heads and signaled me to go on. Oh boy, how I needed some coffee right now! Over at the Starbucks's counter I order the usual, an iced cafe latte. The counter boy smiled and asked for my name as he picked up a medium sized cup and a sharpie, I smirked at him before replying. "Victoria, how much is it pretty boy?" He wrote my name down and gave me a flirty smirk. "It's on the house." I couldn't help but blush, he was pretty hot looking.

The Starbucks was empty so he prepared my latte pretty fast. "Victoria?" he called out. I sat up from the stool I had sat on and walked over to the counter. He smiled politely and handed me my coffee. Written on the cup right under my name was a phone number, I blushed even harder and gave him a flirty glance. "My name is Justin by the way, and you ma'am are the best looking girl I've ever seen."

Before I could answer I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw Clint standing by me. "He's here." He said firmly and I looked passed him , and saw Tony Stark standing next to a strawberry blonde woman.

I waved goodbye to the Starbucks guy and got a wink back from him. I took a deep breath and started walking back. "Are you ready?" I looked up at him. "Not sure." I whispered. He shrugged and we kept walking.

Clint tapped on his shoulder and he immediately turned around, his eyes landing on me. I heard him gasp and his eyes widen. "Is this? He asked Clint. "Yes, this is her." He answered. I could feel my heart beating like crazy. I opened my mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out, just wheezes. Oh come on! Well, that's a crappy first impression I'll never be able to take back.

I took a deep breath and tried speaking again, this time I was successful doing so. "Hello, dad." I smirked and raised an eyebrow, regaining back the control of my emotions. From the look of it he was having a hard time speaking as well, he looked awfully pale.

"Are you sure this is my daughter?" whispered Stark to Clint, completely ignoring my presence. "Excuse me? I'm right here." I spat out at him, crossing my arms. How incredibly rude! I came here with a positive attitude, but hey, you get what you give. He was giving me an attitude, I'll give him an even stronger one.

Both of them looked surprise, I guess they thought I was the shy type. Oh how wrong they were, I've always had a bitch of an attitude. Of course with my mother's death I've been more quiet than usual.

Stark cleared his throat and spoke up. "Just making sure." I rolled my eyes. Nobody spoke for a while, the silence was incredibly uncomfortable. I had so many speeches and comebacks planned in my head but now that he was in front me everything went away.

Clint elbowed Stark and gave him gave him a deathly stare. I'd seen this man on TV countless times. He seemed so arrogant, so proud and egoistic. Ready to fire back at any offense in an argument. But here he was, the man of iron speechless upon meeting me.

"I'm Tony Stark, and you must be Victoria." I looked back at him and made eye contact. Ha, I was making fun of the guy for being speechless and now I was the one who ran out of words to say. After complete silence from me he began to speak again."So, how are you liking New York?

"It's quite beautiful, I can see why you like it here." My heart was still racing a mile, the tension in the room was unbearable. I expected him to react differently but come on, he was probably as uncomfortable as I was right now.

"So! Shall we get going? I'm sure you'll want to show Victoria the tower." said Clint, breaking the silence and awkward stares. "Yes! Great idea!" I yelled. This anxiety had taken over me, I couldn't even control the volume of my voice for God's sake! I ran over the couch I had been siting on and grabbed my things. Clint followed after and after we gathered everything we all took off towards the exit.

"Wow." I gasped at the sight of the luxuries red sport car awaiting us. I've always been a fan of sport scars. My mom and I spent countless hours at Killian mansion where her boss Aldrich kept a collection of them.

"I know, she's a beauty." said Stark proudly as he opened the trunk and threw in our baggage. I hate to admit it but he had a good taste in cars. "So, shall we get going?" said Natasha as she walked up to me and leaned against me. "Mhm." replied Stark after slamming close the trunk.

He got in the driver's seat, Fury in the front passenger's, while Clint, Natasha and I were squished up in the back. Clint's muscles were squishing my arm, not that I was complaining.

The car took off and we headed downtown. I looked up in awe at the huge buildings and towers through the windows, New York was a hell of a city. Fury would occasionally look back to check on me, a little too often for my comfort.

After 10 minutes of admiring, I got a little bored and took out my phone. I opened up candy crush and started playing. Man, level 171 is so damn hard to beat! This game is evil, I swear. I took out my ear-buds and plugged them in, one click and Maroon 5 started playing.

I felt a poke on my arm and immediately look up to see everyone in the car staring at me. "Yes?" I said as I took out one ear-bud. "We're here." said Tony. Oops, got caught up in the game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, ya'll are the best readers ever3**

* * *

I blushed with embarrassment as everyone stared at me. "Oh, yeah! Okay, um, lets go!" I exclaimed a little louder than I originally intended.

Everyone started getting out of the car, I grabbed my backpack and put my iPhone inside it before getting out. I looked up at the humongous building in front of me, at the very top a bright A adorned the tower. "Wow." I gasped.

Tony Stark smirked when he heard my gasp, he obviously loved showing off. By now a man who I'm assuming is the butler or something was by the trunk of the car unloading my luggage. I must say, I can easily get used to sitting back and letting somebody else do all the boring work for me.

"Lets go, I need to talk to both of you." said Mr. Fury as he eyed Tony Stark and me. His tone was a little deeper, I knew right away this was going to be a serious talk. Ugh, how boring. I followed everyone to the entrance. We walked past the lobby which was a luxurious office-style and hoped right into the elevator.

This damn tower was nearly 93 stories high! If I'm going to be living here this elevator will become my best friend. As the elevator rose I started wondering what the rest of the building was used for. I mean, I know the top is basically where people live, but what about the rest? Is it just a bunch of offices?

I shook the thought off and waited for the elevator to reach the top. Everybody was quiet, the only sound in here was the typical elevator music which made things even more awkward. I felt a hand on my shoulder and to my surprise it was Natasha. She gave me a comforting smile and worded the words "It will be okay." I smiled back in appreciation.

*Ding* The elevator doors opened to reveal a beautiful living room. A window that ran along the back made visible most of the city. I started walking towards the window and gasped as even more of New York became visible. I watched the crowded streets and the busy roads, everybody rushing by not taking a moment to appreciate the beautiful city they live in.

After a few minutes I turned away from the window. Natasha and Clint were sitting down on a black leather couch, Tony Stark was leaning against the wall right besides it and Mr. Grumpy face eyed me with his arms crossed.

His stare made me feel a little uncomfortable honestly. I guess he has to be intimidating to control the avengers. "Please, sit down Victoria. We need to talk." I nodded and proceeded to sit down on an empty couch across from Natasha and Clint.

"As you may know, your dad here has a duty to the world. He protects us from danger along with the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now a hero can't have too many weaknesses can he? How do I make this clear, I'll just be straight out forward." Nick paused and took a deep breath then turned towards me. "The world can't know you exist."

"What?!" I yelled and jumped up from the couch. What the hell does that that even mean?! "So what do you want me to do? Stay locked up in here forever so no one can see me? How about goldilocks back in the airport, I saw the way he looked at her she's a weakness too!"

Everybody, and I do mean everybody was shocked at my reaction. Tony looked like he was about to protest about what Fury said but I beat him to it. He stood up straight and motioned me to sit down, which I obviously ignored. "She's right, we can't just pretend she doesn't exist. Sooner or later the press is going to find out Fury. We can delay it but we can't stop it." he paused at looked at me.

"No offense sweety but you came in bad time, I already have to clean up the mandarin scandal and now I have to deal with you. I'm not thrilled about what the media will say but there's nothing I can about it."

Oh that's it, who the hell does he think he is? I could feel myself getting hotter. Don't lash out Victoria, conceal it don't feel it. "Oh like it's my fault my mother got killed and I had no where else to go! Believe, I would be way happier back in California away from you and your stupid ego. If I'm going to be living here I want to be able to show my face in public, I'm not going to be a little house pet everybody can boss around. Now is that clear?!"

Fury looked at Tony and gave him a "Are you hearing this? look, he turned to face me again. "I don't think you understand the danger you would be putting yourself into if the world found out." he said, his voice deeper than normal. "Oh trust me, I know. If Mr. Iron Man here is so incredible then he will be able to protect me from all of that. Am I right or not?" I turned to face Tony who was looking towards me already. "She's right Fury. Just like I protect Pepper I'll protect her. You can count on my protection Victoria."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to face Fury. He looked skeptical but finally looked down and nodded. "If this is what you want, fine. But don't come crying to me when something happens Stark." He shook his head at him before he headed towards the elevator. After he pressed the button the doors opened, he hoped on and looked back at us.

"Welcome to the family, Victoria." he coldly said before letting the doors shut.

"Gee, thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5, enjoy!

I understand I took a little while to update, I'm sorry. The inspiration for the story was dying, but I managed to revive it. Now, if any of you have any suggestions or ideas for what will happen next, feel free to tell me!

Keep them reviews coming!

* * *

After the whole lashing out thing, Natasha saved me from the awkward situation by leading me to my temporary room. I say temporary because she made it very clear that if I didn't like it, I could change it and even break a wall down or two. And to be honest, I didn't quite love it..

I mean it was incredible! By far the most luxuries room I've ever seen. I wasn't blown off my feet though, the colors seemed a little depressing and everything was so square-looking. Either way I wasn't complaining either, I felt so glamorous, like one of those spoiled magazines blonde chicks.

Natasha left right after the butler guy who ended up being a more of an assistant named Happy or something left my countless suit cases in the room.

I knelled down by a little light violet suit case, I opened it and dig in for my iPad. My fingers finally touched it, I pulled it out and jumped on the incredibly comfy circular bed.

I had promised my friend Valeria I would facetime her as soon as I could, she was like a sister to me. We grew up together, she lived down the street from my place. At nights we used to sneak out and go walking to the beach, which was just a few blocks from there.

Yeah yeah, bad bad girls, you can get robbed, kidnapped, stabbed etc.. But our little town was really peaceful, a little boring sometimes honestly. The closest we got to "danger" was when a bunch of strays attacked us and we came home scratched and with our sandals broken from running so fast.

Oh boy, my mom was NOT happy that night. 1, it was 4AM and we weren't even suppose to be outside, 2 we disobeyed her rules, and 3 the sandals I broke were Louis Vuitton.

Ah, I still remember how her face turned red when Valeria and I stood at the door, our heads down and our white sweaters stained with blood from the scratches. I would give anything to see my mother again, even if all she did was yell, I would appreciate every second of it.

Anyways, no more tears. I cried enough, I'm stronger than this. I turned on my iPad and dialed Valeria, she picked up right away.

"Waiting for your mama by the phone?" I joked, a grin on my face. "There you are! What took you so long?! I checked on Google maps and it should of taken you around 6 hours to get there! I've been worried sick, Victoria." she put her fake dramatic face on, oh god here we go. "What if like New York got taken over by aliens again, what if a giant squid emerged from the Atlantic, huh?!"

I rolled my eyes and sat on, leaning on the headboard. "I think I would be pretty busy fighting off a giant squid to facetime you if that happened." We both laughed, then she blew me a kiss. "Oh come on! Don't be so gay." I joked before I blew one back.

Oh man, how bad I was going to miss her. I guess it wouldn't of made such a difference if I had stayed in California, her parents were moving to Paris and dragging her with them next week.

We facetimed for hours, three to be exact. Time flew by when we talked. If I remember correctly we drifted from talking about New York to some fail flame thrower video on YouTube.

*knock knock*

I looked up to see Tony Stark standing at my half opened door. I motioned him to come in before looking down at my iPad and muting it.

"Hey, are you hungry? It's almost 2 and Barton said you only had some coffee this morning." he said, his voice a little shaky and nervous. I bit my lip and looked down at the iPad's screen, Valeria was staring at me with her eyebrow raised. "No thank you." I replied firmly.

"Well, if you get hungry for some snacks there's a mini fridge in the closet to the in the right corner, and the kitchen is upstairs by the living room. I-"

I could tell her wanted to bring up the incident, but couldn't fine the words. Hoping that I was right, I went right ahead and said. "Thanks, and don't worry about what happened. As you can see I too have a little temper, guess I know where I got it from now." He laughed.

"If you need anything just say it, JARVIS will assist you right away. I'll be upstairs with Pepper if you need me." I nodded in comprehension before he closed the door and left.

I un-muted the conversation, and right away Valeria started rambling. We talked for another good 2 hours before she had leave to watch over her 4-year old brother. Honestly, I was glad. Thank the lord for little Sebastian, if it wasn't for him she would of kept talking for another 5 hours.

I looked at the time, 4:00 PM. What to do, what to do.

I wonder if they'll let me leave the building ? I mean, I'm sure I'll find my way back. Just look for the big ass building with an A on top and follow that.

"Where's the restroom?" I said out loud, mainly to myself but this robotic voice answered back. I let out a little scream, what the hell was that?

"Um, who's there?"

"I'm JARVIS Mrs Stark, I am here to serve you. I am the electronic butler."

"Uh, okayy. JARVIS, what exactly do you do?" I said, while grabbing my bag and heading towards the door.

"Anything you ask for, Mrs Stark."

"Stop calling me Mrs Stark, dude."

"As you wish, Ms."

I let out a sigh.

"Just call me Victoria."

"As you wish."

I pushed the white door open and peeked out the hallway. A maid was mopping the floors, when she spotted me she smiled and assured me I could walk through.

At the end of the hallway was the elevator, I got on and went 3 floors up to the main living room. The usual hang out place of everyone here, or at least it seems like it.

When the doors opened I spotted Tony and that ginger woman making out by the mini bar.

*fake cough*

"Get a room."

They immediately broke apart, the ginger which if I remember correctly is named Pepper blushing hardcore.

"Uh, hey. Are you hungry?" Asked Tony while wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Man, what's up with everybody asking me if I'm hungry?! I walked towards the mini bar and gave Pepper a mean look. I didn't like her, I don't care if she's nice or not. She's my mother replacement, I would be betraying her if I even showed the least bit of respect to this woman.

"No, but I see you had a little snack." I said while eyeing Pepper.

"Sooo! What would you like to do today, Missy?" interrupted Tony, obviously trying to soften the situation.

"Um, I was wondering if I could go explore New York... alone?"

He stopped and looked up at me, his face turning serious. "I'm afraid that's not possible yet, until you are more familiar with the area Happy should go with you to explore. I'm a little busy at the moment da-"

"Yeah, I see with what." I interrupted, looking at Pepper up and down.

Tony let out a big sigh before leaning against the wall.

"This is going to be a problem." he mumbled.


	6. Author's Note

_Hey guys, this isn't a new chapter._

_I'm sorry._

_Chapter 6 is coming real soon although!_

* * *

I wanted to tell you all about my new fan fiction, The Hero's Missing Family. It is an avengers x supernatural crossover.

"When Steve was 6 his father died, his mother meet a man named John Winchester and had a night of passion with him, leaving her pregnant. Sara(Steve's mom) married John a year later, who had 2 boys already, Dean and Sammy. Will the brand new family get along with each other, or will the family crumble down?"

This story will carry own to the present day with Steve along with the rest of the avengers real soon, please check it out in my profile?

Thanks for your time and reviews!

Love you all!


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

After Pepper's and I little argument, I went back to my bedroom. I am not allowed to go wondering the city alone, I'm stuck here all day. Tony Stark did say I could go wonder, but the guy Happy has to come. Ugh, no thanks.

Netflix marathon it is.

Many, many, episodes of Supernatural later I heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" I asked, pausing the show. The door opened seconds later and once again, Tony walked in. "Natasha and the rest came to the tower for some Dinner, would you like to join us?"

The rest? Who is he referring to as "the rest?" Oh, oh my god. It's the avengers. The real, like in person avengers Aldrich always used to talk crap about, and sometimes he would get into my mom's head. But not into mine, he could never invade my precious little mind.

When the big battle in New York happened, I was glued to the TV watching them kick alien ass. I'm not one of those fangirls that will literally sell their virginity on craigslist for a chance to meet them though. Hell no, I'm more of a down to Earth admirer.

"They're here? The Avengers?" I said after drifting from my thoughts.

"Yes, all of them. Well, except for Mr. Barbie doll. He's back in his slightly less cool planet at the moment." I giggled at that, I hated to admit it but he was actually kind of funny.

"Ah, either way sure."

He lead me to the elevator and we went up to the living room. When the door opened I spotted the avengers by the mini bar, each of them holding a wine glass. Oh God, PLEASE let them be drunk. Can you imagine how hilarious that would be?

"Hey guys, this is her." Tony said while walking off the elevator, bringing me back from my thoughts which had wondered into drunk captain america with nothing but stripped boxers on.

I followed right along and blushed hardcore when a blonde guy which I was positive was Captain America looked up at me from his wine glass. What if he can read minds? What if he saw right through me and found out about my little drunk naked captain day dream?

"Looks like you have a fan Steve." joked Natasha. Oh my god, they know. They knowwww.

"Dammit, ya'll can't read minds can't ya?"

When everybody looked at each other confused, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"No, we do not read minds unfortunately." spoke a guy behind the bar. He set his glass down and started walking towards me, he extended his arm for a shake and I shook it.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Banner, better known as the Hulk."

My eyes widen, oh my god I'm shaking hands with the hulk!

"Oh my god, I'm a big fan of the way you turn into a huge green monster."

The rest of the avengers looked at Tony, with huge grins on their faces.

"What can I say? She is my daughter after all." he joked.

"Um, did I say something wrong? I asked.

"Your dad said the same thing when he meet me." the Hulk, which now had a more formal name to me said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

I felt a pat on the back, I looked back to see my "dad" standing behind me."

"I guess we're more alike than we thought."

After some intense eye staring game, the silence finally broke when the elevator door opened revealing a maid pushing a food cart.

"Food's here! Who's hungry?" asked a very excited Tony.

After the maid set out the food on the very fancy looking table, everyone gathered around and took a seat. Hell, I'm not that hungry but I'm not about to give out on meeting Mr. Hot Blue Eyes.

"Do you like Italian food? If not I can order something you'd pref-"

I interrupted Tony. "It's fine, I love Italian food." He smiled before pointing at who I'm assuming is Captain America.

"Victoria, this is Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America."

I looked up at him, he had the cutest smile on his face, and wait.. was he blushing?!

"Well hello there, I'm Victoria.. but people call me Vicky."

"Nice to meet you, Vicky."

We locked stares and smiled, I felt my cheeks turning red. God, he was gorgeous.

*cough cough*

"Stop with the flirting guys." Spoke Tony.

"You know the others, now lets eat!"

I looked down at my plate in disgust, everybody else started eating and I just sort of played with the food on my plate.

"Sweety, are you not hungry?"

I looked up to see Natasha looking at me worriedly. The rest joined her.

"Not really."

"You need to eat, you barely had anything today."

"My appetite went down after she... after.. well, uh... I'm just not hungry."

I wasn't about to discuss my mother in front of everyone, it's not that I don't want to I just cant. If I do I'll get emotional and I really don't want to make a scene.

"Maybe I should call a doctor, or a therapist or whoever to check that out." Tony offered, which I declined nicely.

After a good 20 minutes of small talk everyone had finished eating and I had managed to eat some pasta.

I was about to get up when Steve shot up from his seat and rushed over to where I was, he pulled the chair out and my jaw dropped.

"T-Thank you, Steve."

"My pleasure, ma'am."

I could get used to this. Most guys these days are asses. This guy was incredibly kind, handsome and well, super, literally. I am envious of this guy's girl.

"He's real old style, but its kind of cute." said Natasha.

"It is real cute." I added.

By now Steve was staring down awkwardly at the ground, all eyes were still on him.

"So! Who wants to see a movie?!" yelled Tony.

The avengers gave him a "really, man." look and he just shrugged.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm really tired. I'm going back to my room to sleep. The food was delicious, by the way. It was nice meeting you all, goodnight."

Back at my room I had already thrown on my PJs. I wasn't tired enough to sleep, my type of tired didn't have anything to do with sleeping actually. I was tired of pushing away the tears I've been holding in ever since my mother died.

I grew up with the idea of always acting strong, no matter what. Suck it up and let it go. It seemed easy enough back then, when I was just a child and Manny had said those words to me. Manny was my mother's boyfriend for 9 years, he taught me crying is for the weak.

Shake it off, Victoria. Don't cry, suck it up already. I walked over the beautiful marble balcony. Up this high you could see all of Manhattan, and damn it was beautiful. I loved how the lights twinkled, and the nights never seemed to die. I could feel myself falling in love with New York already.

*knock knock*

"May I come in?"

I turned around and went back inside, from his voice I could tell it was Tony.

"Uh, sure come in."

"Hey there, just wanted to check on ya. Finding everything okay?"

I nodded and headed towards the bed and sat down, he followed and sat right next to me. Oh god, please don't let this be a deep "father to daughter conversation" I don't need this right now, I'm not ready.

"Are you okay? Your eyes look watery."

Shit, he won't buy it if I say I was cutting some onions I brought from Cali would he? Eh, screw it I'm going with the onions excuse.

"Californian onions stabbing?"

*mentally face-palming myself*

God dammit Victoria.

"Onion stabbing? Well that's a new one." He giggled.

"Look, I'm so sorry about your mom. I did everything I could to save her, she.. she risked her life for me. I couldn't save her, and I'm truthfully sorry for that."

I looked down and a silent tear escaped from my eye. After a few minutes of silence I rubbed my cheeks with my sleeve and looked up at him. No words came out of my mouth no matter how hard I tried. What was I suppose to say? Thanks? It's okay? Don't worry about it?!

After over analyzing it I decided to just change the topic.

"So! New York sure is beautiful, isn't it? The beautiful twinkling lights and the huge skyscrapers, I think I'm falling in love with this view." By now I had stood up and walked to the balcony once again, Tony had followed behind with his hands in his jean's pockets.

'It's a true beauty."

I smiled and patted his back, he looked at me confused which made giggle.

"Okay I'm like falling asleep."

"Oh, right! Goodnight, if you need anything just ask JARVIS."

And just like that he left, I jumped into my bed and fell asleep right away.

Uff, what a day.

* * *

**Please review, it means the world to me when ya'll review!**


	8. Chapter 7

My computer had completely stopped working, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner!

Good news is I already have the next 2 chapters ready and will upload them as soon as I get a decent amount of reviews in.

Also, I realized Victoria is way too young for the pairing I'm planning to develop, so I'm changing her age to 19 years.

After all the wait, chapter 8 is finally here XD

Enjoy

The next day I woke up to yet another call from Valeria.

Dammit, come on! It's five am in the morning for fuck's sake. I patted my hair down and reached out for the iPad laying on the bed stand. "JARVIS, turn the bath on until I tell you to stop, okay?"

"Yes Ms. Stark."

I rolled my eyes and decided to give out with the overly formal robot. I clicked accept call and a very blue looking Valeria appeared on screen.

"Where the hell where you?! I've been calling for over an hour!"

Oh no, not this early with the drama. I wasn't about to have this, so I flipped off the camera.

"I was sleeping, Gee z Valeria, normal people sleep during the night for your information."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, how do you expect me to act like nothing's happening?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I was trying to avoid thinking about it."

"Like you avoid talking about your mother?..."

The line was silent for a while before one of us got the courage to break the silence. After that we totally avoided the subject and continued talking normally. Just like I like it, going miles around to avoid the inevitable.

"Ms Stark, the bath has been running for an hour and 37 minutes now, would you like me to turn it off?"

I jumped from the bed startled falling backwards and landing hard on the floor.

"Dammit! I forgot, JARVIS yes, turn it off now!"

Getting up as I could I stumbled towards the probably flooded restroom.

"Uh, Valeria call you later!"

I screamed back into the room before running towards the restroom. Note, don't run when the already slippery floor is covered in water. Bad idea, I don't recommend it. The water on the floor and the very little friction made it impossible for me to stop, sending me crashing into a shelf full of random restroom crap.

My hair was soaked in water and coconut scented lotions, my waist down was pinned with the heavy white shelf on top.

"I'm in soo much trouble." I whispered to myself before unsuccessfully trying to lift the shelf off of me.

*cough*

Behind me was non other than.. Steve.

"Uh, hehe.. hey there..."

I had totally forgotten he is staying here for a while, Clint had mentioned it on the plane.

He giggled and bite his lips before walking over to where I was and lifting the heavy shelf like it was nothing, wow, take me baby.

"Well, this is embarrassing."

Steve offered his hand out to me and he pulled me up with him, gosh he had the most beautiful eyes and I couldn't stop staring at them.

"Your eyes are so sexy dude."

He chuckled.

"Well thank you, so are yours."

I could feel myself blushing hardcore, dammit Vicky keep it together man.

"I'm so busted." I sighed as I took in the sight of my surroundings.

"I can help clean up, Tony never needs to know about this."

I smirked and bite my lips looking up at him."

"I like the way you think."

Steve laughed and bended over picking up a dirty towel.

"Let's get started then."

One hour later of hilarious slips and falls the bathroom was squeaky clean. God, his white wet shirt stuck to his abs, I fucking love this day.

"We did it, can you believe it? Now we both are superheroes." I joked, putting my fists on my sides and pretending to be a super hero.

He wiped his face and arms with a towel before tossing it to the dirty pile.

"And what would be your superhero name, hm?"

"Hmm, bad ass girl."

Steve laughed, doing that adorable eye thing.

"You're very funny." he added, his voice a little low. Damn, I had completely forgotten this guy is ancient, back when guys had manners. I'm gonna have to work hard for that booty.

'You know, I heard so many great things about Central Park, well, mainly from movies but I'm rambling now, uh, I've been wanting to check it out since I got here and Tony insists on me having a body guard or whatever and you have a super nice body that I'll be glad to guard and-"

Steve's laughter interrupted my ongoing rambling, oh my god I was embarrassing myself so hard. I'm usually really good at this, but Steve made my stomach flutter and my knees weak.

"I'll love to be your central park body guard." he said, a smile on his face.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Great! Does 6 later today sound good?"

He nodded.

"Yayy! Then it's set."

Forty minutes later I had showered and changed into skin tight dark jeans with a mint crop top and black platforms.

*knock knock*

'Uh, come in!" I shouted.

Tony walked into the room wearing a dark grey suit with a red tie.

"Morning, you comfortable? You missed breakfast.'

I grabbed my phone from the bed stand and my purse and jacket from the bed. Tossing the jacket over my shoulder and the purse dangling from my wrist, I made my way towards the door.

"I'm fine, it was just a little accident that held me back." A small laugh escaped from my mouth remembering earlier today. Best. Way. To. Start. A. Day.

"Accident?" questioned Tony.

"Yes, everything is fine, I handled it."

It looked like he let out a breath he didn't knew was holding. I bet he thought I destroyed a priceless vase or something. His eyes drifted down to my purse.

"Going somewhere?"

"Uh.. I was actually thinking of going to that Starbucks I saw on the ride here..."

"Let me just call Happy real q-"

"Alone." I interrupted.

He sighed and took a sit on the white couch by the closet's door.

"New York can be quite dangerous and you don't know the ways yet-"

"Yes I know but it will be just around the corner and to everyone else I'm just another white girl sipping on her coffee while probably being on instagram saying I can't even or some shit. I can handle myself, just this one time? I need time of my own.."

After a long awkward silence he shook his head in defeat and sighed.

"Fine, but come back soon, don't want to see the night rats." He smirked.

I smiled wide and swung forward, pulling him into a hug. He just stood there, motionless, in shock. That hug was unexpected to his defense. Awkwardly letting go I backed away apologizing.

"Uh, I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's fine."

He then pulled me into a tight, warm hug. There was something special about this hug. It felt like I was in my mother's arms once again.

"You just caught me by surprise." He smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

_Hope everyone is having an amazing 2015!_

* * *

"Viktoria"

Read the Starbucks cup i held in my hands, I mean seriously, how hard is the name Victoria to spell?! I sighed and let it slip, then took a sip of my coffee. New York was definitely colder than California, it was busier, brighter.

I looked down at a stomped over flower on the ground, it looked so sad, so defeated. I tried doing anything I could possibly do to avoid thinking about my mother, but her memory kept haunting me. I should be crying, mourning her, but my pride won't let me.

"It's Victoria, with a C, dumbass!" I yelled at the employee who had misspelled my name as I was on my way back into the busy streets.

"Um, excuse me, bitch?" she replied, oh boy, she is messing with the wrong girl.

"You heard me, who the hell spells Victoria with a K anyways?! What are you, brainless or something?"

She threw her apron off and jumped over the counter, the other employee grabbed the radio and called her manager. People started "oooohing" and gathering around us.

"Come on, let's go, anyhow you're probably fired by now. You fucki-"

*slap*

I stumbled back and clinched my cheek, she was cussing at me nonstop but all I could hear was my own rage.

"You just messed with the wrong girl." I whispered before kicking her on the knee, making her fall down crashing into the floor. I hoped on her and tangled my hand in her hair then lifted her head off the floor.

"Don't you ever mess with a Hansen"

I mumbled in her ear before smashing her face on the ground over and over again. My hands started getting stained with blood, her blood to be exact. Before I knew it two police officers ran into the coffee shop and pulled me off of her, the other one helped her up and asked her if she was okay.

"You're going to jail missy."

Damn it. I haven't even been in New York over a day and I'm already getting arrested!? The manager and the other officer helped the Starbucks girl up and held a cloth to her bleeding nose and mouth.

The cop forced my hands behind my back and started handcuffing me and stating my rights.

Half an hour later I was sitting on a dirty stinky bed inside a prison cell. My clothes and hair were stained with the other chick's blood. The other prisoners wouldn't stop yelling at me, the men would yell nasty things and the women screamed about my social class and threatened me, over and over again.

Finally an officer walked up to my cell and opened it up.

"Thank God, get me out of here."

He laughed arrogantly in my face, rude.

"No, you're not free. I'm here to let you make your phone call."

Phone call, yes! Tony is a powerful man after all, I bet he can get me out of here in no time.

"Oh, okay, where's my purse? My contacts are in there."

"Purse? You didn't come with a purse girl, you must have forgot it at the Starbucks."

Shit, I don't know anyone's number, what am I going to do now?

"Call Tony Stark, he's my primary contact now."

The cop went silent before bursting out laughing.

"Tony Stark? Girl please, don't be ridicules. If you don't have your contacts we can look up your social and find out the number there."

I rolled and eyes and nodded.

He handcuffed me once again and scorted me down the hall, pass the phones and into an office. I took a sit on one of the rolling chairs and he sat behind the desk.

"Can I take these off? They're hurting my wrist." I complained.

"No can do. Now, what is your social?"

Sighing, I gave him my social.

"158 15 2564"

After about 5 minutes of looking at my shoes I hear the officer gasp.

"Oh my God, you're Tony Stark's daughter."

"Hell yeah I am! Now get me out of here!" I yelled, Thank God. Now I can finally get out of here.

The cop was frozen, his eyes glued on me. I couldn't figure out why until it hit me. Shit, this was supposed to be a secret. Immediately regretting what I said I found no other choice than to beg he didn't tell anyone.

"You can't tell anyone, okay? I barely just found out about it and I can't handle the media all over it just please, please, don't tell anyone. I'll give you however much you want, as thousand? Ten thousand? You name it."

The cop finally came out of his trance and looked excited and offended, somehow at the same time.

"I don't care who you are, stop bickering and get Mr. Stark on the phone. You need to talk to him about your situation." He said in a firm voice, dammit. He went all professional cop on me again, I guess his fan girl moment died down. In New York I bet he gets to arrest many celebrities, they can't ALL be angels, right?

I sighed and took the piece of paper he had written the number on. He led me back to the phone booths and took the cuffs off. My wrists were red and aching but he didn't seem to care.

The phone rang for a minute or two, my fingers were crossed hoping he wouldn't kill me.

"Hello?" the other line answered, shit. What was I going to say? Um hello I lost it over coffee and I'm in jail, bail me out? I took a deep breath and finally answered.

"Uh, Tony Stark?

"He's speaking, who is this?"

"Victoria.. I'm in jail and you need to come bail me out."

There was silence on the other line, and a loud sigh was all I heard for a while.

"Dammit. What happened?" he asked.

"Um, I kind of beat the crap out of someone at Starbucks, long story short the cops arrested me and need you to come prove you're my guardian to let me go."

"…"

"Not even a week and you already attacked someone. Don't make me regret taking you in, got it?" He paused and cussed under his breath.

"I'm on my way. Don't let the cop get the story out that you exist, remember what Fury said." And he hung up.

* * *

_I got a new laptop! \\(^U^)/ Which means I'll update my stories sooner, sorry about the wait! I've been so busy with work and school and the computer I had was a piece of crap. I promise I''ll update sooner. c: Please **review**!_


	10. Chapter 9

"What happened?" Asked a very worried looking argosy after I hung up the phone and smashed it against the wall. I ignored him and grabbed my coat and the audi's keys and headed towards the elevator. Rhodes followed right after.

"Victoria is in jail."

Rhody patted me on the back and presses the garage button on the side of the elevator's door. When the door closed the little bastard started laughing. Does he think this is fucking funny?

"What the fuck, Rhodes?"

He stopped laughing and gave me one of those 'meaningful looks.'

"Now you know how Howard felt."

He ride down was painfully quiet. He was right, I might only know Victoria for a few days but even I noticed how similar we are. Please God, don't let me mess her up like my father messed me up.

The ride to the station was dead silent as well. I was too consumed in my own thoughts and Rhodes was smart enough not to fuck with me in times like these. Just a little over a week ago I would've never imagine I would be picking up my daughter from jail.

My daughter, my daughter. I still can't wrap my head around it. And I thought the Mandarin was bad no barely made it out of that mess and now I'm in an even bigger one. Technically, she's part of the Mandarin's mess. Because of me her mother is dead, and I don't think she will ever forgive me for that.

"She's just going through daddy issues, it will pass Tony." Said Rhody, bringing me back down to Earth.

"I'm a grown ass man and I'm still not completely over my daddy issues. Don't lie to comfort me." I growled back at him while I was pulling into the police station.

When the receptionist saw me, her eyes sparked up. Oh great, not this again.

"Oh my god! It's Tony Stark, it's Iron M-"

"Be professional, come on."

Amanda, or so her name tag read, say back down disappointed and pulled herself together. I couldn't care less if I ruined her moment, my mind was lost somewhere else. I was having one of the worst days in my life and it couldn't possibly get any worst.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Okay, I stand corrected. Victoria's scream could be heard all the way into the waiting room. I looked back and Rhody and he nodded knowing exactly what I was asking for. He stayed behind to fill the paperwork and I SHIELD-ED my way in. A few guards tried to stop me but I flashed my SHIELD badge at them. It wasn't completely real but oh well, I WAS working for SHIELD after all. Might as well get the little perks.

The head of the police was locking her up in a cell but stopped as soon as he saw me. "Holy shit, she was saying the truth." Said one of the guards. I rolled my eyes out and took my wallet out. Victoria was sitting down on the bed, hands cuffed and streams of tears running down her cheeks. Just the sight of her, my daughter, like this broke my heart.

"Let her go." I threw the bail money at his feet and walked up to her cell.

"Now."

He signaled the guard to pick up the money and he took his keys out and unlocked the door.

"Mr. Stark, you can count on my silence, the confidentiality agreement about prisoner's information was faxed to us by your secretary Pepper Potts. You can count on our silence." He handed me a folder with Victoria's name on it and a bad with her belongings on it. "Here is all or her belongings and the details of the assault. The victim issued a restraining order against Ms. Hansen here, and she is also banned from that specific Starbuck's location. Next time the consequences will be worst and it will result in indefinite jail time. If I may, I suggest anger management classes."

"Victoria, let's go." She wiped the tears away and tried to put her poker face back on. I could see she was struggling to do so.

"On the way out Amanda will hand you the release forms, all you need to do is sign and she's free to go." Added the officer.

The ride home was painfully silent and awkward. Rhodes had stayed behind to make sure everybody will keep their traps shut so it was only her and I in the car. She had stopped crying but was still sobbing quietly. I was terrified of speaking up, for the first time in a while actually. She needed me right now and I had no idea what to say. I turned the car around waking her up from her little trance.

"W-where are we going?" She asked, her voice low and rough.

"You'll see."

* * *

**I'm back! All my other stories will be updated promptly as well, I apologize for the long wait. Please review, the more reviews the faster the new chapter will come!**


	11. Chapter 10

Thirty minutes later we arrived at our destination, or so I thought. "Where are we?" I asked Tony but he only looked at me and smiled as he got out of the car. I followed after him and he ended up leading me to the dock. He hoped on an old boat and helped me jump in.

"This boat? I would've thought you had a mini Titanic or something." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh I do, but this one is my favorite." I stared at him in confusion, he was most centernly joking, was he? The noise of the motor starting startled me, before I knew it we were heading out into the sea.

"Where are we going?" Without looking up from the steering wheel he replied.

"South Brother Island."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Wasn't that place abandoned like 40 years ago or something?"

"45, actually, and it's mine now. Bought it 2 years ago." He said with a smirk on his face. My mouth hung wide open.

"You bought a freaking island?!" He nodded proudly. Land started to appear in the distance.

"2 million dollars well spent." I couldn't help but laugh.

"For an abondoned island, why would you want it in the first place?"

I noticed his face expression changed and he stopped the boat. "It's not just an abandoned island, it's so much more than that. There is something about the empty the streets, the buildings being over taken by the thick foliage. It makes you feel good again, it clenses you." I sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Damn that's deep."

He chuckled and went back to steering the boat.

"I know huh, I'm the whole package." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah sure."

Ten minutes later the tip of the boat hit the old ran down dock. It looked like it was about to fall apart. Tony hoped off and tied the boat to the nearest pole. I followed after carefully not wanting to step through the cracks in the wood. The damp smell of the wild life filled my lungs.

It had recently rained so it was muddy everywhere, but the beauty of the island was worth ruining my shoes for. I ran to what looked like an abandoned hospital. Unfortunately, my shoes weren't that great with friction and I slipped, landing loudly on my ass. Tony ran over and to my surprise he slipped too.

"Hahahah!" He had landed harder than me and he ended sliding down the mud on his back. His whole back was covered in mud. I was laughing so hard tears slipped down my cheeks. My face was now red because of how hard i was laughing but I stopped when i felt something hit my chest. I looked down at shirt and saw it splattered with mud. Tony busted out laughing when he saw the surprised look on my face.

"Oh no you didn't!" I gasped, already making a mud ball in my hands.

Before we both knew it we were complety covered in mud and our stomachs were hurting from laughing. We were a long way from the dock by now. The mud war turned into a game of hide and seek somewhere along the way. I was hiding in an old run tower with two mud balls ready in my hands. The noise of leaves crunching behind caught my attention, before he could throw the mud ball at me I had hit him with mine. It hit it straight in the face and I ran out of there before he could get his revenge.

"Keep up old man!" I shouted as I was running towards the old boat stuck on a big rock by the beach. After ten minutes of hiding and absolute silence I started to get worried.

"Hello? Give up already?" I slowly walked out of my hiding spot and started to walk back into the town, with two mudballs in my hands of course. No response, just more silence.

As I was making my way back into the street a huge ball of mud hit me in the chest. I stumbled back and felt another ball hit me, and then another, and then another. This went on for a good 2 minutes until i was laying on the ground with my hands in the air.  
"YOU WIN YOU WIN I SURROUNDER!"

The mud balls stopped and Tony came out of his hiding spot bending over with laughter.

"I win, you lose! I got you so good you should've seen your face!" he choked out and continued laughing loudly.

I pushed myself off the ground and shook some of the dirt off.

To be honest, I was quite impressed. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Nice job, old man. You win this battle." I said with a smirk on my face.

It was almost 8pm and the sun wsa starting to set down. My stomach was growling, all I had today was half of that Starbucks from the morning.

Starbucks, oh shit. I had completely forgotten. We were walking back to the dock, both of us too tired to keep up a forced coversation.

"I'm sorry about today it won't happen again." I said awkwardly. The guilt of everything I had done was starting to come back to me and it was hitting me in the face like a bitch.

He stayed silent all the way to the boat. He waited for me to hop on before untying the boat and hoping on, he sighed and took a deep breath.

"When I was your age my parents would never be home, he'll I barely got to see them through out my childhood. They stuck me with this Italian maid while they traveled the world doing business. I was desperate so I started to rebel to catch their attention." He confused.

It shocked me how similar our lifes actually were, like father like daughter I guess.

"If you want my attention break a vase or something, just don't kill anyone okay?"

I chuckled and nodded.

"Deal. Now how about we go get washed up and get some hot wings huh?"


End file.
